Field of the Invention
A device to assist in the sorting and organizing of vitamins, minerals, supplements or prescription medications in pill, tablet, capsule or caplet form in a timely and labor-saving manner. The device may also be applied to the sorting and organizing of any small item such as small machine parts, seeds, mineral samples, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool that makes the sorting of medications and supplements less time consuming and more convenient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for the sorting of a variety of numerous small objects from machined parts to mineral specimens.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for quickly and easily transferring sorted material from its bin to a plastic bag quickly and easily with a minimum risk of spillage.
It is another object of the present invention to allow time-indicative labeling and content labeling of any type to be applied as an aid in regimen adherence.
It is another object of the present invention to allow the sorting bin size to range from very small to relative large matching the users needs.
It is another object of the present invention to fold up for easy storage and portability.
It is another object of the present invention to be easily cleaned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide dividers that can be labeled with an erasable marker for precise and assured sorting, then erased and re-labeled when supplements or dosages change.
It is another object of the present invention to be easily imprinted with marketing, advertising or business information and used as a premium.
It is another object of the present invention to allow the portability of multiple doses of supplements and/or medications without having to carry around bulky, heavy pill containers.